


Sikhona

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has two spoiled brats now, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Jealous Shuri, horny parents, winterprincess and their first born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Official portraits huh ?”, he says as he puts the tableware in the sink. Then, he twists to face her and crosses his arms. A lone ceiling fan is providing their only A/C and the room still smells of the smoked duck they had for dinner. They’ve left louvered doors and windows open to help get rid of the scent. It gets nauseating after a while.Shuri deposits a last kiss on top of her baby’s curls after his last burp before lowering him to the area dedicated to his playground. She smugly relishes in his perfect neck control and watches him crawling to his stuffed crab before focusing on her husband again.“Does this mean I get a notice before being officially cropped out of the picture this time ?”, Bucky asks. His tone is jaunty but she knows there’s an underlying pain beneath that.A glimpse into the life of the White Wolf and the Princess as young parents.





	Sikhona

**Author's Note:**

> Sikhona is a word for "We are fine" in Xhosa.

The hammock swings slowly, hanging low between two tall trees. Its knitted mesh grazes high, soft grass as it dips beneath the weight of her husband and baby. Her heart thuds at the sight of them napping in the yard, peaceful and content. It’s a shame she has to disturb them, Shuri thinks as she watches from her spot on the deck of the cabin.

 

But duty has called and It’s time to prepare to go home.

 

They’ve been in Zama for a week now, away from the circus of public appearances and media speculation. The little village is a peaceful haven surrounded by rain-forests, a three hours drive from Birnin-Zana and renewed in all the country for its use of solar energy. Rather than going to the elder’s village, they elected for something new.

 

Shuri sucks in a breath before walking down the paved pathway leading her to the garden. The only sounds come from the lapping of the river and the twittering of birds. She brushes against carambola trees, fingers sliding on starfruit before she draws near her little family, chewing on her bottom lip to smother a grin.

 

Zuiyade is resting on top of Bucky’s chest, skin against skin, brows furrowed and mouth jutted in a lopsided pout. Bucky’s flesh arm is hugging their son close to his chest while metal is slackly holding onto a children’s book. Shuri squats down to soothe Yade’s sparse brows gently but the moment her thumb pulls away, his little frown comes back. She thinks they have a fairly easy, social baby but every time he rests, his cute little face twists ten different ways.

 

When a little giggle escapes from her throat, her husband’s eyes flutter open. His arm subconsciously tightens his grasp on their son while sharp blue meets her golden brown.

 

“ _Hello, stranger_ ”, she quips, resisting the urge to hide her smug and equally bashful face in the soft pillows. There is a secret, selfish part of her which has dreaded the arrival of a third party in their relationship and the threat of their marriage going stale but Shuri has never felt so viscerally attracted to her husband. There’s something about that man acting nurturing that gives her fever. And Bucky knows. She doesn’t have enough fingers to count the times she ended on her knees after watching him feed their son.

 

“Good afternoon, sugar”, he rasps. Their little one stays unbothered by their conversation and the soft purr coming from him makes the both of them giggle. Bucky’s thumb strokes his back then. “Everything okay ?”

 

Shuri nods. “We’re good. But T’Challa wants us all back to the Palace. Something about official portraits, I think.”

 

As expected, the news make Bucky shut his eyes and sigh. He nearly blew a fuse the day of her delivery when coming across journalists disguised as the Royal Staff and six months later, his anger has barely subsided.

 

“Nothing of national importance then. Lemme go back to sleep”, he drawls.

 

“ _Bucky_.”

 

Her husband shifts and the movement has Yade startle and whine. All on alert, his eyes pop open to scan his surroundings before landing on Shuri. A few blinks and a delightful noise later, her baby hoists himself up under Bucky’s careful gaze and opens grabby hands to reach for her.

 

Bucky blinks at the wet spot that saliva has left on his chest. He wipes it with a light blanket while Shuri grabs their son with a huff and peppers kisses on his chubby cheeks, inciting more happy gurgles and kicking feet. He’s only six months but is big enough for her to hold him on her hips. Must be those super soldier genes.

 

Bucky gathers the rest of the pillows and a tray resting on a nearby stool before following them back to the cabin.

*

 

*

 

*

“Official portraits huh ?”, he says as he puts the tableware in the sink. Then, he twists to face her and crosses his arms. A lone ceiling fan is providing their only A/C and the room still smells of the smoked duck they had for dinner. They’ve left louvered doors and windows open to help get rid of the scent. It gets nauseating after a while.

 

Shuri deposits a kiss on top of their baby’s curls after his last burp before lowering him to the area dedicated to his playground. She smugly relishes in his perfect neck control and watches him crawling to his stuffed crab before focusing on her husband again.

 

“Does this mean I get a notice before being _officially_ cropped out of the picture this time ?”, Bucky asks. His tone is jaunty but she knows there’s an underlying pain beneath that.

 

She winces as she remembers the first time they did a photoshoot. It was ages ago, when the two of them were still hiding their relationship from the rest of the world. A cultural magazine has insisted on doing a spread on the Royal family and its brand new bodyguard but the photographer has ended cropping Bucky out of all the group pics. His pettiness got him fired but to this day, It stays a reminder that, while her husband is widely accepted in Wakanda, some people still feel very touchy about the princess marrying a white outsider. Once, she’s even caught some of her lab assistants in the break room, sneaking copies of the _Ubuthe,_ the one and only anti-royalist Wakandan magazine born in the aftermath of Killmonger’s coup. The issue was called ‘ _White Wolf ? More like the Princess Shuri’s exotic dog’._

 

Her jaw clenches at the reminder and she bites the inside of her cheek to keep from ranting. There is no way she’ll let those narrow-minded people ruin her good mood. Besides, Bucky is not only a member of the Hatut Zeraze and T’Challa’s security council, he is also Prince consort now and there is nothing they can do about that.

 

“ _I love you_ ”, she says while hugging his torso. He bends to peck her forehead and cheeks before kissing her lips soundly. Shuri grabs the back of his head to have him just a little longer. Bucky growls lowly, hands kneading her hips beneath her lightweight caftan.

 

“Love you too, sweet baby”, he replies in between pecks. “What has gotten into you now ?”

 

Shuri shrugs exaggeratedly. “Nothing, Ingcuka. Nothing...”

 

His gentle hands trail down her hips, tickling her sides so she chuckles and buries her nose in his chest. The mirth stops when vibranium pinches her ass and she hisses.

 

“Bucky...”

 

“How about we honor our most important royal duty and start working on giving Yade a little sister _tonight_ ”, he whispers in her ear. She whimpers at his breath titillating her neck, nails digging at his solid arms. It’s really unfair how fast he can undo her. It takes so little. Just an inflection of his voice, a graze of his fingers against her skin and she’s ripe for the taking.

 

A barely muffled moan has Bucky pushing on the neckline of her dress to reveal her shoulder and nip at soft, dark skin. Shuri hears him groan before reluctantly pulling her neckline back into place.

 

“Where has this hard headed baby gone again ?”

 

Shuri looks over her shoulder and grunts to find the room empty. The mood is immediately showered by the need to find their son. It’s a two bedroom cabin so It’s fairly easy. Or so they think. Panic kicks in as soon as she doesn’t catch Zuiyade in their bedroom. He’s a little daredevil and his favorite pastime is offending his peers by sticking unsavory things inside his mouth. Like insects. That’s why the kid has an ex Hatut-Zeraze as a nanny. But Kameni had family matters to attend to and the Barnes-Udaku family needed a time of their own as well.

 

Night is settling in and Shuri has not activated the force-field designed to protect them from feral animals yet. The thought of her baby encountering such creatures brings her fluttering hand to her mouth.

 

They immediately rush to the garden and startle at the sound of excited squeals.

*

 

*

 

*

Shuri thinks her heart is in her throat when she sees her child safe and sound in Okoye’s arms.

 

The General arches a perfect eyebrow when she catches Bucky’s naked chest and their sheepish expressions. Shuri crosses her arms defensively. As usual, their baby stares at Okoye like she’s hung the moon.

 

“Please, do learn to handle one kid before working to pop another one into the world”, Okoye gently quips as she hands the baby back to Bucky. Zuiyade frowns and glances back and forth between his parents and the General. Then he makes his mind and buries his face in Okoye’s neck. Bucky chuckles in disbelief.

 

“What a little traitor”, Shuri whispers softly as she narrows her eyes on him. Her husband slides an arm around her shoulder then.

 

“Our son definitely has a crush on the General. What are we gonna do about that huh ?”

 

Okoye looks down on Zuiyade and picks a leave out of his hair before smiling at Bucky.

 

“I don’t know Ingcuka. Unlike _some people_ here, I’m not a cradle robber.”

 

She soothes the blow of her joke with a wink while Bucky shakes his head mirthfully. Shuri is still very much annoyed the General has found her child before she did so her voice cuts through the light mood like a blade.

 

“What’s going on here, Okoye ? Has T’Challa sent you already ? I thought we had until tomorrow to go back.”

 

Her friend shakes her head. “No. I was just visiting some old friends in Kamili and decided to stop by for a chat. And then, I found your baby trying to tickle a _python_ ”, she adds with a nod to the vibranium spear laying on the ground, a few feet away from them. Shuri shivers as she notices the blood, shutting her eyes to stop another wave of panic from overwhelming her.

 

“Thank Bast you were near”, Bucky rasps in relief.

*

 

*

 

*

Shuri places a steaming terracotta goblet in front of Okoye while Bucky brings their son back to the bedroom. The half-opened door lets them catch the sound of crying and coos before the baby gurgles at his father’s nasal, singing voice. It’s a nursery rhyme T’Chaka himself used to sing with Shuri. Okoye knows and for a while, the two friends lower their eyes to their goblets without saying anything.

 

“He’s great at this stuff”, Okoye whispers before blowing on her tea.

 

Shuri grins. “He really is.”

 

Okoye looks her up and down.“The both of you are, Shuri.”

 

That makes her eyes widen while a scoff escapes her mouth.

 

“You sure ? I recall someone said to me, when I told them that I was pregnant : ‘ _How are you gonna raise a baby while you’re still a_ _little_ _spoiled brat_?’”

 

Okoye has the decency to look guilty and sip on her steaming tea before speaking again.

 

“For my defense, you’ve never been the most selfless kind of person. And while you’re an adult, you’re still young. I still think Bucky and you could have waited a few more years. But you’re doing great, Riri. Believe me. I’m really proud you, sister.”

 

She leans in and reaches for Shuri’s hand. Shuri closes the distance, fingers pressing down on Okoye’s skin.

 

“Thank you, by the way. For saving my son.”

 

The older woman’s only answer is a neck bow. Then, she looks over her shoulder to find Bucky, who has also exploited the moment to put a henley on.

 

“You’re being very rude”, she teases.

 

“And here I thought I was being polite for not disturbing the moment”, he counters before taking a seat. “I was waiting for you ladies to drop the emotional act and start gossiping on me.”

 

Okoye swats his arm and Shuri tampers the streak of possessiveness threatening to cloud her judgment. She takes a swig of tea while the both of them banter. She can’t really pin down when their easy camaraderie started. Must have been one of those secret missions even she wasn’t allowed to help with years ago. And she still suspects Zuiyade isn’t the only member of this household having a little crush on the head of the Dora Milaje. There were times she caught Bucky looking at her the way a man looks at a woman. With longing and desire. When she was too young for Bucky to even consider her feelings.

 

Something clicks in her brain while Okoye shares the advancement of the works in the tribunal area of the Palace.

 

“Hang on. You said you were just fresh from Kamili right ?”

 

Both Okoye and Bucky whip their heads at her then. “I am”, Okoye deadpans.

 

“How’s the taste of Kameni’s tongue ?”, Shuri launches without a foreword. Bucky raises his eyebrows and his jaw slackens in surprise while Okoye shakes her head. The faint blush on her ears tells Shuri everything she needs to know.

*

 

*

 

*

“I can’t believe you outed Okoye and Kameni”, Bucky gruffs after he checks all the doors and windows. A few minutes later, he joins her sides while she fiddles with her Kimoyo beads, running her gaze on the halo of Zuiyade’s files, on the single carved and painted couch in the lounge area. The dangling lights are dimmed down and the room is submerged in a cozy atmosphere and their baby is safe and sound in his crib.

 

“Why ? _You jealous_ ? At least, we knows why our son loves Okoye so much now. She's fucking the nanny”, Shuri counters.

 

It’s a quip more than anything but there’s still simmering tension there. Bucky gives a long suffering sigh even though his hands already slide beneath the cotton of her dress and bring goosebumps to her thighs. She taps on a dark bead to close a picture of their son’s motor development before crossing her arms and lifting her chin.

 

“I’m not jealous. Are _you_ ?”

 

Shuri lowers her eyes for a few seconds. Then, she meets his blue steel defiantly.

 

“Yes. I still am.”

 

His hands stop all movements and he tilts his head to the side with an annoying little smirk.

 

“Ya know I’m all yours, sweet baby.”

 

“ _Are you_ ?”

 

He hums and tugs on her arm so she slides down the bench. Until she sits on the edge, legs spread to make a space for him.

 

“I am”, Bucky says before nipping at her jaw.

 

“Well, prove it to me then, Ingcuka.”

 

Her husband gives her that wolfish grin that she loves and she barely suppresses a yelp when he grabs her and pulls her down to have her underneath his toned body. He keeps his touch feather light when his hands travel over her skin. Feather light and soft. Tantalizing.

 

“Can you be quiet for me, Shuri ?”

 

She chews on her bottom lip, nearly biting it off when the warm puffs of his breath tickle her clit underneath the cotton. After taking a sharp inhale, she nods as steadily as she can. Bucky slides her little panties off then, stopping when they rest at her knees. A dangerous glint flashes in his eyes and Shuri holds her breath while she watches him bare his teeth and tug her underwear all the way down by using his mouth.

 

The first contact between her pulsing bundle of nerves and his mouth makes her bite on her fist.

 

Bucky nearly sucks her soul out with the circling patterns he draws on her folds, alternating between gentle sucks and nips at her soft skin. But too soon, a soft whining disturbs wet, lapping noises. He gives another firm lick before lifting his head away from her cunt. Shuri grunts, supporting her upper body up with her elbows, fingernails digging in the tropical hardwood. Bucky wipes his chin with the back of his hand.

 

“The fuck are you doing ?”, she growls.

 

“Shuri... Our baby needs us.”

 

He shrugs as he proceeds to move but Shuri clenches her thighs around his neck effectively.

 

“Yaya has been changed and fed and cuddled all day ! _Can’t say the same about me_. I’m the one who is in need there”, she hisses as her hand lowers, fingers threading through his strands to pull his face down forcefully. She even bucks her hips for good measure, his answering growl making her clit pulse while she throws back her head.

 

Whining turns into crying then and after a few attempts at getting back to work, Bucky grabs the soft thighs on his shoulders with a vice grip before folding Shuri in half and leaning to kiss her on the mouth.

 

“I’ll make it up to you, sugar. I promise”, he tosses while pulling away.

 

Shuri squints her eyes at him with a pout but when the earlier events come to her mind, she gives a long suffering sigh before begrudgingly tagging along.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are welcome to validate this fantasy with your currency of choice.  
> Tumblr is Oopswakanda if you wanna chat <3


End file.
